


Lan Zhan's learning sources

by MirandaRitze



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Su Zhi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaRitze/pseuds/MirandaRitze
Summary: Wei Ying set out to find out how Lan Zhan knew how sex worked between men, even more than he did. Even if his interrogation ended up becoming dangerous. Could it be that curiosity killed the cat?





	Lan Zhan's learning sources

Wei Ying was resting on Lan Zhan's chest after his third round of sex. Lan Zhan's breathing had stabilized, and his chest rose and fell at a fairly reassuring pace. Suddenly, as if nothing, he remembered the first time they did it. Wei Ying's cheeks reddened a bit and he hid his face in his husband's chest, at the same time, he let out a small laugh.  
―Why are you laughing? ―Lan Zhan asked.  
When he felt that his cheeks were not as red as before, Wei Ying came out of hiding and answered him.  
―Oh, it's nothing. I only remembered the first time we had sex.  
Wei Ying could not contain the soft giggles as he spoke, and knowing that those words were not enough to satisfy Lan Zhan's curiosity, he continued:  
―I remembered, that before I thought that doing it between two men was just kissing, caressing and using the mouth ... Who would say that it could be done down there too! Lan Zhan, me being a man with an open mind, I was very surprised that you did know about it. Lan Zhan, Lan WangJi, HuanGuang-Jun, the Second Jade, the one who grew up with the strict rules of Cloud Recess, knowing of homosexual sex! Wonderful!  
Wei Ying's laughter grew a bit louder but after a few seconds, he fell silent, arching an eyebrow looking at Lan Zhan in a somewhat malicious way.  
―Lan Zhan.  
―Hmm.  
―Where did you learn that?  
― ...  
―Lan Zhan, answer me.  
Lan Zhan still did not answer.  
Unable to lose, Wei Ying went up on his chest, chest to chest, face to face and his legs on either side of his. Just like that, he noticed a faint, almost imperceptible blush on Lan Zhan's face.  
He stared at him with a mischievous smile, as expected, Lan Zhan looked away. Wei Ying's smile only became even more mischievous.  
Trying to decipher the question himself, he suddenly remembered those dreams caused by the incense burner. He remembered that homosexual erotic book that fell on top of his 15 year old self while trying to get away from 15 year old Lan Zhan.  
It was evident that this had not happened in real life, since he had never seen an erotic book of that type. But the details of those drawings were so explicit that it was impossible to believe that it only appeared in Lan Zhan's dream of mere coincidence.  
Lan Zhan had been looking at erotic homosexual books. He laughed again, and Lan Zhan tensed when he noticed that Wei Ying's lips brushed his ear.  
Even so, Wei Ying wanted to confirm it.  
―Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan.  
Lan Zhan hesitated a few seconds, but still:  
―Hmm.  
―Have you been looking at erotic homosexual books? Was that where you learned how sex worked between two men? Since when did you start looking at them? Shortly after meeting us? I remember that dream of yours where you practically fucked me without mercy when we were 15 years old, there one of those books appeared. How soon did you want me? Or was it time later? Before my death? Years after this? Or after my reincarnation? Oh ... that's impossible, I would have noticed. Tell me tell me!  
Wei Ying was attacking mercilessly with one question after another, it was more than fun to notice how Lan Zhan tried to contain his embarrassment at being discovered. Then, before Wei Ying could continue the questioning, the positions of both quickly changed: Wei Ying down, Lan Zhan up.  
Lan Zhan's face was expressionless as always, but Wei Ying could feel malice and his skin bristled.  
―Lan Zhan? ―Wei Ying asked trying to hide his nerves with a small laugh.  
Lan Zhan did not respond, instead, he put him on his side, flexed the leg that had been left up, sticking it to his chest, while the other was still extended, between the legs of Lan Zhan.  
―If you're so curious, let's try all of them.  
―Huh?  
Only when Wei Ying felt his bowels full of Lan Zhan's member, he did understand. They would make all the positions that Lan Zhan had learned from erotic books!

**Author's Note:**

> Sincerely, I was wondering the same, lmao.


End file.
